Sonic High
by El Drago
Summary: Welcome to another Sonic High story, with fights, hook ups, detension and maybe even saving the world (or their school at least) Featuring the Sonic gang and my OC's. Tips and your OC's are welcome! Discontinued (temporarily)
1. Chapter 1: a new beginning

**I don't own any Sonic characters they're owned by SEGA**

**Story by El Drago**

**Please no abuse reviews**

Chapter 1: A new beginning

_**Flashback**_

A purple wolf creature was walking to GUN's head office, she was skinny and had much curve in her body, she was bare foot and her feet were small paws (anthro style) that showed small black tips for claws, her chest was flat with a white tuft of fur in the middle, from her chest to a little short of her groin was all white except for a small bit of purple just over her sides, on her back were two spikes (hedgehog style), her muzzle was longer than most and it was covered in fur, her nose was black and her eyes were red and looked like dancing flames, her tail wasn't an ordinary wolf tail, it was long and touched the ground, on the end of it was a thin black spike like on the end of a spear that you could slit between someone's ribs, she wore nothing a black vest and a black spiked collar (if you guys are wondering she's not goth). She opened the door to see a brown vulture sitting behind the desk, he wore black shades and boots "Ah nice to see you showed up" he said "please just get to the point of why I'm here" she replied, the vulture clacked his beak then continued " yes yes why you're here, GUN has decided to enrol you in a public high school to keep the peace, and since you're new to this world it would be best if you were socialising with people your own age" he concluded, she remained silent for a moment "you do realise that GUN has no control over me, I'm not one of your GUN agents" she replied. "True, but you and your friends owe GUN a great deal for hiding your arrival, it roused a lot of reporters on what was falling from the sky to Mobius plus you've had enough freedom." he concluded "fine..." she said with a scowl on her face "me and my team will attend the high school just make sure they have decent uniforms not crappy skimpy skirts and shirts that show to much." she replied and left the office...

_**Flashback End**_

Small flashes of sunlight were peaking through black curtains, on a soft black bed was sleeping a wolf creature, as more sunlight crept through somebody broke the peaceful silence "Hey El Drago time for school!" shouted a young sounding voice. El Drago groaned, the cursed day had arrived... she thought. She kicked off her covers and got up and went to her black and gold vanity, she grabbed a hair brush and started brushing her quill like hair, someday I'm going to be mistaken for a hedgehog she thought as she rearranged her purple and black hair to look even more like quills (shadow style). She walked back to her bed and retrieved a spiked collar with a tiny bag hanging from it and put it around her neck then went to a hat stand and grabbed her black vest. She walked down the stairs and saw a young white wolf eating cereal, she wasn't wearing anything and her short hair was neatly brushed with her bangs pretty much covering up her right eye "morning El Drago" she said between gulps "morning Lumina, anyone else up yet?" Lumina's stunning purple eyes left her cereal for a moment "don't think so" she replied. El Drago went to the kitchen and grabbed some bread and put in the toaster, she glanced back at the dinning room to see a yellow hedgehog walk down the stairs "morning Zap" said Lumina "hey" he replied wearily, Zap was wearing a black jumper and short ripped jeans, on his feet were black boots with two light gray spikes on the back, he had three small bangs down over his dark purple eyes, he had yellow and light blue quills (Shadow style but longer) they weren't all that neat, his violet eyes looking at the cereal, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and spoon then walked back out and poured the milk bottle that was on the table into his bowl, El Drago joined him with her toast "Static up yet?" she asked "yeah, he said he'd be down in a minute" he replied "tired are we?" "yeah couldn't go to sleep with Static snoring all night and I couldn't find my earmuffs" Zap complained, "Hrmm, he kept me up too" said El Drago "What about the others?" "I didn't check they're probably all still sleeping" replied Zap, "Morning evvvreeybodee!"(sounds gay doesn't it) said a cheerful voice, El Drago and Zap looked up to see a light blue hedgehog with yellow stripes in through his quills (the opposite of Zap) his eyes were a brown almondy colour, his quills were tied up at the back creating a spiky ponytail, he wore a royal blue shirt, he also wore long black pants with white stitching, on his feet were also royal blue shoes with a white stripe across it (Sonic style). Nobody replied "Well aren't you guys the gloomy bunch today" he teased "well you didn't have to listen to a pig all night Static" replied Zap "yeah sorry bout that" said Static "whatever" replied Zap, Static had completely lost interest in the conversation and ignored him "you know what the best thing bout this school is gunna be, that we don't have to wear uniforms woohoo!" he said. "What's with all the noise?" said a sleepy voice, a light grey fox with two tails walked down the staircase she wore nothing but pink and dark green shoes and white gloves, her right eye was a silver colour and her other was a dark purple, she had three thin but large bangs. "Hey Savannah are the others up" asked El Drago "yeah they're up" replied Savannah. Suddenly a loud yawn was heard "ahh morning everyone" said a black cat she wore a light blue crop top and long blue pants with green studs emboldened around the waist, on her feet were bight red heels (blaze style), her eyes were red and she has three bangs that went down to her nose bridge, a light blue cat was standing right beside her she had long blue hair tied up in a ponytail, her eyes were light brown, she wore a royal blue jumper and long black pants, on her feet were brown sandles. "Morning Shady, morning Clarity!" said Lumina. "Hey guys!" said identical orange hedgehogs from the couch in the lounge room "morning Tadaaki and Takayoshi" said El Drago "Sup ready for school?" they both said. The only difference between them was their eyes, Tadaaki had Light blue eyes and Takayoshi had dark green eyes other wise you couldn't tell them apart.

"Aww shit we're going to be late!" said Static "Shady! Clarity! Time to go!" shouted Lumina as she got her blue backpack...

**I think I made that chapter way too long, I'll try to shorten the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the player

**I don't own any Sonic characters they're owned by SEGA**

**Story by El Drago**

**Please no abuse reviews**

Chapter 2: The Bus

A pink hedgehog wearing a short sleeved V-neck shirt, blue skirt and red boots was waiting at the bus stop. She was waiting with a cream rabbit wearing a orange dress with a blue ribbon on it and orange sandles, a white bat wearing a black shirt showing a small amount of cleavage with a pink heart on it, over it she wore a white jacket with pink lining, on her feet were white boots with the same heart on the toes, she was also with a purple cat she wore a purple jacket, white long pants, pink heels and white furry gloves, her hair was tied up on top of her head. "I can't wait to see the new kids this year!" said the pink hedgehog "Amy, I don't really care as long as some of the boys are cute" replied the white bat "Rouge what about knuckles?" asked Amy "Tsk Hun, no way would I go out with knucklehead, speaking of the dumb ass." A blue blur stopped in front of the girls with a black hedgehog, red echidna, gray hedgehog and a yellow fox just behind him. "Hi Sonic" said Amy coyly "Sup Amy" replied Sonic "anything been happening?" asked the purple cat as the others joined up "nah Blaze GUN hasn't sent us any missions during the holidays" replied Knuckles "same here" said Blaze. "Hey guys the bus is here" said the cream rabbit "Thanks Cream" said the yellow fox then got on. "Nah I think I'll run, race you Shadow?" said Sonic "bring it on faker" replied Shadow as they zoomed off. "Why can't they get on the bus like everyone else" said the gray hedgehog "Come on Silver" said Blaze and hopped on the bus.

Amy was looking for a seat and there seemed to be none except right in front of a brown chipmunk and a red fox no way am I sitting in front of Sally and Fiona! thought Amy. Amy spotted another seat next to a intimidating wolf creature, she had her feet on the seat in front of her and her hands behind her head with her eyes closed, I've never seen her before, but it can't be worse than sitting in front of that slut thought Amy. As Amy walked up to the seat the wolf creature's eyes snapped open which gave Amy a startle, it looked like her eyes were on fire for a second thought Amy. "Can I sit here?" asked Amy, the wolf creature just looked at her "er sure" she replied and sat properly on the chair

"thanks" said Amy "I haven't seen you around before are you new?" "Yeah ah me and my friends moved from up North." replied the wolf "cool I'm Amy Rose, when we get to school can I introduce you to my friends?" asked Amy, "I don't tell people my real name but most call me El Drago, um I guess I could meet your friends later" she replied. Suddenly it went all quiet, the only thing that could be heard was girls giggling and whispering and some foot steps Amy and El Drago looked to see a green hedgehog walking to the back of the bus, he wore sunglasses with green lenses and a red frame over his eyes, he also wore a black leather jacket with flames on it, he had two large scars across his belly, on his feet were green and black boot/runners. He kept walking, then he stopped where Amy and El Drago were sitting, he looked at El Drago and smirked a flirty smile, Amy sunk into her chair giving the green hedgehog access to El Drago "Heeyy" he said, El Drago who had gone back to the way she was sitting before Amy sat with her, she lazily opened one eye "hmm" she grunted in response. The green hedgehog was shocked, she barely even noticed me he thought, but he quickly regained his composure "So pretty, I haven't seen you round before, got a name?" he said, "If I had wanted to tell you my name hedgehog, wouldn't I have already?" she replied. The hedgehog smiled "I'm Scourge the hedgehog and if you aren't busy later we could..." "NO" said El Drago cutting him off "Leave me be" she said before Scourge could reply, "Sure thing pretty, I'll see you later" he replied then Scourge winked at her and walked off. Looks like I've got a new project, she'll be hard but I like challenges, and if it doesn't work I'll make sure she has something permanent to remember me by, he smirked at his dirty thoughts... "I don't think you should have done that" said Amy "Why?" "because that's Scourge the hedgehog, he's the ultimate player, the way you acted he probably thinks you're his new project, he's going to keep trying until he gets you, but I heard

it doesn't matter if you have powers or not he'll get you" said Amy "right... but I'm no average girl, I've been though many things that would frighten the toughest of men..."

Thanks for reading please review! 


	3. Chapter 3: Hell's gate's open (Part 1)

**I don't own any Sonic characters they're owned by SEGA**

**Story by El Drago**

**Please no abuse reviews**

Chapter 3: Hell's gate's open (part 1)

The bus had just left the school grounds and Amy was walking with El Drago to a bench where Rouge, Cream and Blaze were sitting, they were chatting until Amy walked up with El Drago. "Who's your new friend?" asked Rouge "this is El Drago she's new here, she's from up north." said Amy proudly, El Drago remained silent "hello miss El Drago I'm Cream" said Cream, El Drago blinked in acknowledgement, "I'm Rouge, and this here's Blaze" said Rouge gesturing at the purple cat, El Drago blinked in acknowledgement again. "She doesn't talk much" commented Rouge, "she was talking before but she stopped talking since Scourge went up to her" replied Amy "the player's at it again" said Blaze "are you scared of him?" asked Rouge "If you are, we'll try to keep him away from you." "No I'm not scared of him, I'm just thinking of what this high school's going to be like" replied El Drago, "heh you do speak" said Rouge. "El Drago there you are!" shouted a white wolf who was running towards them with two cats by her side, one black, one light blue. They stopped in front of them "and we thought you had gotten lost" the black cat joked "who are they?" asked the white wolf, "these are some new friends of mine, this is Amy, Rouge, Cream and Blaze" replied El Drago "Hi I'm Lumina" said Lumina to the girls. "Shady..." said the black cat "and I'm Clarity" said the light blue cat. Suddenly the bell rang (Riiiiing) "Hell's gates are taking prisoners" said Rouge. They walked in "what class are you doing first El Drago?" asked Amy "Hmm, I'm doing err, gym is it?" said El Drago as she showed her schedule "yeah you've got gym class" replied Amy "I've got history" "me too" said Cream cheerfully "yay I'll see you two there then" said Lumina, "I've got chemistry" said Blaze "yeah so do we" Shady and Clarity agreed "Rouge what do you have?" asked Amy "music..." mumbled Rouge "Aww thats too bad replied Amy.

**El Drago's POV**

Gym class was run in a large gym room by a black bull named Mr Richorns, everyone was chatting loudly until Mr Richorns blew his whistle "Oi class single file!" everyone stopped, as if they're scared of this bull, and quickly moved into a line all facing Mr Richorns, "Today we're doing combat and will continue combat for four weeks now I'll call out two people's names and you'll fight each other until I say otherwise, you may use any advantage available to you including powers and any equipment. Now first up are Cya the Opossum and Eric the Sugar Glider !"

Cya was a light blue opossum with light blue hair stretching down to her upper back with purple highlights, and bangs with purple tips brushed to the side to cover one of her gold eyes that strangely had emerald flecks, she had peach coloured arms, muzzle and her prehensile tail. She wore a white long tight long sleeved shirt with a deep V-neck and with a black toxic symbol on it, she also wore purple tight shorts. In her hair she wore a black headband, she also wore purple eye shadow. On her feet were black knee high boots and on her hands were white gloves.

She looked ready to fight as if Eric was her arch enemy...

Eric was a light gray sugar glider with short black hair that went down his neck, he had three short bangs which looked like a yellow fox's that I met earlier (Tails). His eyes were a pink colour and his muzzle was furry and white. He wore no shirt exposing his white belly, he wore short black pants and royal blue hiker boots. For some reason instead of skin between his arms to his legs he had white wing type things in the shape of a bat's wings on his back but with no bones. His tail was also light gray and had black rings like a raccoon.

He also looked ready to fight but he was far more relaxed. "Fight!" Mr Richorns shouted and blew his whistle. Cya charged, aiming a fist for Eric's gut, he smirked and quickly jumped upwards and took to the air "too cowardly to fight a girl, pink eyes?" Cya shouted. "At least I can fly you're stuck on the ground like a sitting duck!" Eric shouted back. He circled in the air for a few seconds and dived for Cya she quickly dodged and jumped on Eric's back grabbing hold of his ears "what was that about a sitting duck Eric?" she sneered "ah ow! Cya stop scrunching my ears!" Eric winced. "Okay time's up! Stop the fight!" shouted Mr Richorns and blew his whistle "I was only just getting started" mumbled Cya "stupid opossum" groaned Eric quietly as he rubbed his ears. "You got owned Eric what was that all about?" whispered a black hedgehog with red stripes through his quills to the wincing sugar glider, "Okay next up is El Drago the wolf/dragon and Knuckles the echidna!" shouted Mr Richorns.

**Knuckle's POV**

Damn it, why do I have to fight girls all the time? I versed a girl last time and it ended up a draw because I don't hit girls. But this one looks different, she's a lot more serious than the others and I thought I just saw burning flames in her eyes. "And Fight!" shouted Richorns I snapped out of my stare and got ready to fight. She didn't move, except for her tail which flicked often, she just stood there with her arms crossed and her piercing gaze. I decided I would start the fight, I charged with my fist up to punch her face, she still didn't move until the last minute, she ducked then tripped me with her tail. I was on the ground but she stayed put just standing and watching. I got up "why don't you fight properly?" I asked "If I had fought you properly you'd be dead" she replied, that really pissed me off. There's no way I'm going easy now, I charged again this time she reacted and she ducked again then kicked me in the head in which I hate to admit it, but it felt like a thousand ton truck had just hit me in the head. Everything started spinning, I couldn't stand any more, I dropped to the ground and everything went black...

I woke up in the infirmary with a bandage wrapped around my head, El Drago was sitting outside, she noticed I was awake and walked in. "I apologise for knocking you out like that" she said. "Nah it's cool, you're pretty strong, no ones ever knocked me out before" I replied "hmm" she replied "how long have I been out?" I replied "about 15 minutes." The bell rung, my stomach growled "I'm hungry lets go and eat...


	4. Chapter 4: Hell (Part 2)New Gun agents

**I don't own any Sonic characters they're owned by SEGA**

**Story by El Drago**

**Please no abuse reviews**

**Cya the opossum is owned by Unknownlegacy **

Chapter 4: Hell's gate's open (part 2)/ New GUN agents

_**At the Cafeteria Normal POV (everyone)**_

Knuckles walked into the Cafeteria and lined up to get lunch, a blue hedgehog was in front of him, he turned around it was Sonic. "Whoa Knux, what the hell happened to you?" asked Sonic "We were doing sparing today" replied Knuckles, "So who whipped your ass?" sneered Sonic "None of your business" Knuckles replied angrily. Sonic and Knuckles walked to where Amy, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, Tails, Lumina, Shady, Clarity, Eric, Silver and Shadow were sitting. Rouge noticed the bandages first, "hey Knucklehead what happened to your head?" she said teasingly "Shut up batgirl" replied Knuckles. Amy was daydreaming when she saw Cya and El Drago looking for somewhere to sit, she motioned for them to come and sit. They both walked over and sat on opposite sides, Knuckles' eyes narrowed as he pulled of his bandages. "Hey Cya long time no see!" said Rouge "Hey" she replied and started eating, "Hi I'm Lumina" said Lumina Cya noticed that they're were new people sitting with them. "Oh" she said "I'm Cyanide the opossum but most call me Cya." "I'm Shady" butted in Shady, "And I'm Clarity Shady's younger sister" said Clarity. "I really didn't miss you, you know" said Eric "shut up pink eyes" replied Cya "DON'T CALL ME PINK EYES!" shouted Eric "make me" replied Cya calmly. There was an awkward silence over the group until some guys walked up to the group there was two hedgehogs and a fox, the two hedgehogs were opposites of each other one was yellow with light blue streaks in his quills while the other was light blue with yellow streaks. The fox was a light gray colour with two tails with white tips, "oh hey guys" said Lumina happily "who are those guys said Shadow" "well I'm Static the hedgehog!" said the light blue hedgehog his voice sounded kinda posh and a little gay "this is my boring younger brother Zap" Static gestured at the yellow hedgehog "shut up" said Zap "and I'm Savannah the fox who gets ignored but you guys can call me Sav or Savy I don't care" said Savy. Knuckles noticed Tails staring at Lumina dreamily, he smirked and gave Tails a nudge, Tails blushed but said nothing.

School went by quickly and soon enough everyone had gone home.

_**At the boys house (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Silver and Shadow)**_

The boys were having dinner "today was a good first day" said Tails "yeah riiight" said Knuckles "just cause you got owned by one of the new girls" mumbled Shadow, the guys sniggered except for Knuckles "so thats how you got those bandages, how bad did you get it?" sneered Silver "shut up!" said Knuckles as heat crawled across his face, "come on spill!" egged on Sonic "no" "please?" "no" "come on Knux" "not happening" "fine I'll asked Shadow" ended Sonic "hey Shadow who kicked Knucklehead's ass?" asked Sonic Knuckles gave Shadow a hard cold stare, Shadow smirked "that El Drago girl" he said so everyone could hear. Everyone laughed (except Knuckles of course) then it soon turned quiet again, "I remember in our gym class that you were staring at El Drago more than the actual fight Shadow the hedgehog!" Knuckles scoffed giving Shadow a nudge "I was not!" said Shadow, heat crawling up his face making him blush, but he managed to hide it. "Deeniiaal!" said Silver Sonic, and Tails in unison, "I think I'll go to bed I'm no longer hungry" mumbled Shadow, "can't face the truth ha ha!" teased Sonic, stupid faker thought Shadow. Shadow was making his way up the stairs when the phone rang "hey Shadow it's GUN!" called Silver, Shadow walked back down, "hello is everyone present?" the GUN agent asked "yes" said Sonic in a bored tone "Good! I am here to inform you on the new GUN agents who have enrolled in your school, you are to be on your school tennis court at five am sharp, that is all." the transmission ended. "Sweet new guys" said Sonic "how do we know they're not girls?" asked Tails "who knows but I'm going to bed I don't want to be dead on my feet remember five am sharp" said Shadow and walked up the stairs again...

**Amy's POV**

I couldn't sleep we were going to meet new GUN agents tomorrow! it was two in the morning and I just had drifted off to sleep, but then I got shaken awake "Hey get up Amy we'll be late for the meeting this morning!" said a voice that sounded like Cream "mmm five more minutes" I said as I hugged my pillow "Oh let me do it!" said another voice that sounded like Rouge "Hey Pinky wakey wakey!" I got shaken again but far more roughly. "Alright I'm up!" I shouted as I got up "how long did you stay up for?" asked Rouge "I stayed up till around 2 o'clock?" I said wearily "Oh jeez Amy you gotta stop doing this. Hey Blaze can you make Amy a coffee?" yelled Rouge "whatever" said Blaze from the kitchen "Cream clothes I'll do make up" said Rouge...

_**At the Tennis courts **_

The girls had just arrived and the boys had been waiting twenty minutes "Took you long enough" said Sonic "sorry Amy here didn't get enough sleep" replied Rouge. Just then a Brown vulture and a black rabbit walked up "good now that everyone's here we can reveal some of your new colleges..." El Drago, Lumina, Savy, Zap, Static, Shady, Clarity and two orange hedgehogs walked up. "you guys?" Knuckles exclaimed "err yeah us guys" replied El Drago sarcasticly "You guys have been previously acquainted?" asked the brown vulture "yeah" said Zap. "Well since a two certain hedgehogs didn't go to school yesterday" said the brown vulture "you will all reintroduce yourselves and say I you have any powers or not." It was quiet "fine I'll start" said Sonic "I'm Sonic the hedgehog the fastest thing alive" Sonic got ready to run, a blue blur zoomed to the other side and back "err I'm next, I'm Tails the super genius fox I can also fly with my two tails" said Tails "I'm Knuckles I have super strength" said Knuckles "I'm Shadow the hedgehog an I'm also the ultimate lifeform" bragged Shadow, El Drago rolled her eyes "I'm Silver the hedgehog and I can use telekinesis and read minds a little" said Silver. "I'm Amy Rose and I can run almost as fast as the boys and I have a piko piko hammer that can send you to the moon" said Amy as she showed her hammer "I'm Rouge the bat I can her supersonic waves and fly with my wings" said Rouge "I'm Cream and I can fly with my long ears" said Cream and flapped her ears, "I'm Blaze the cat and I'm pyrokinetic which means I can use, control and almost completely with stand fire" said Blaze and lit one of her hand on fire." Everyone went quiet, "you also have to explain yourselves" said the brown vulture to the others, smoke wisped from El Drago's nose but no one noticed, "I'm Lumina the wolf and I have lots of powers I can sprout angel wings, use magic, and turn into some small animals like a dragon and phoenix, but for some reason they're really small and are always white with violet eyes" said Lumina "We are Tadaaki and Takayoshi the hedgehog twins" said the twin orange hedgehogs "which one is which?" said Knuckles "we won't tell you but we'll give you a clue, Tadaaki hasn't got powers but Takayoshi is pyrokinetic like Blaze" they said. "err whatever I guess I'm next, I'm Zap and I have electric powers like electric orbs, and generating electricity and I'm the younger of the spark brothers" said Zap "ahem it's my turn now, I'm Static I also have electric powers like thunder bolts, lightning javelin and also generating electricity, I'm the older of the spark brothers" said Static, "your also the poof and gay one of the spark brothers" said Zap "I'm not gay and you know it" replied Static, "sigh.. I'm Shady the cat and I use dark powers, transform into a umbreon, and I can become a hybrid umbreon" said Shady, "I'm Clarity the cat and I do the same as Shady except I transform into a vaporeon and I have the powers of water" said Clarity. Everyone's eyes were now on El Drago "what" she said "what powers do you have?" asked Cream "None of anyone's business, I don't use them for no good reason" replied El Drago and blew a smoke ring "erg do you like, smoke or something?" said Knuckles "no" replied El Drago "come on El Drago can you show everyone something?" asked Lumina "whatever" said El Drago. El Drago started fading away slowly becoming invisible "wow you can turn invisible!" exclaimed Amy "She can naturally do that it's not a power" said Zap "well thats all I'm showing or not showing" said El Drago becoming visible again...

**This Chapter was so long! Anyway on to chapter five!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rivals and Players

**I don't own any Sonic characters they're owned by SEGA**

**Story by El Drago**

**Please no abuse reviews**

**Cya the opossum is owned by Unknownlegacy **

Chapter 5: Rivals and Players

_**In school...**_

_**Amy's POV**_

Blaze, Rouge, Cream, Lumina, Savy, Cya, Clarity and I were walking down the hallway to class, somehow we all got chemistry today. A brown chipmunk, a red fox, a yellow mongoose, a tan hedgehog and a pink mongoose were walking towards us strutting like they owned the place. The chipmunk was wearing a extremely tight T-shirt with a deep V-neck showing massive cleavage and a tight blue shorts that showed way to much of her butt, on her feet were white vans and she wore light blue eye shadow. The red fox was wearing a tight sleeveless shirt also with a deep V-neck showing a small amount of cleavage due to her tiny breasts (she was basicly flat) she wore a black skull belt and long black pants, on her feet were black knee high boots, her hair was tied by a yellow ribbon and she had two silver sleepers in one ear. The yellow mongoose had purple hair, she wore a dark green tank top and gray three quarter pants, on her feet were brown sandles. The tan hedgehog wore a red crop top and short red skirt, her shoes were also red, her hair was tied up with a long red ribbon. The pink mongoose wore a white shirt tied in a knot and an open long blue jacket she also wore long tight jeans and on her feet were white boots.

All the guys stopped an gawked at them, some smirked others licked their lips and some guy whistled "Morning losers" said the chipmunk "shut it Sally" I replied "what's wrong pink trash? jealous the boys don't stare or gawk at you?" said the red fox "that cause you're all a bunch of sluts who don't wear decent clothes Fiona fox" snarled Rouge "Hehe they are jealous!" sneered the tan hedgehog "you don't know what you're talking about Hannah" said Blaze "Hey Mina, Karen don't you think we should teach these losers how to talk to people who are better and sexier than them?" said Fiona "yeah" said the yellow mongoose, "Mina stop" said Cream. Sally was going to punch Amy when a purple hand grabbed Sally's wrist, it was El Drago, her face showed that she was angry, her eyes had narrowed so much she looked feral (toothless the dragon style). I looked around the guys were now staring at El Drago not necessarily at the sluts, Sally yanked her hand out of El Drago's grip and she motioned for me to move back so that she could stand face to face with Sally, when I looked at the two it was obvious that Sally was bigger, now that I think about it most people are bigger than El Drago. "Watchya gunna do you little runt?" sneered Fiona, El Drago's eyes returned to their dull look but with a hint of amusement she breathed in and blew a smoke ring in Sally, Fiona and Hannah's faces. They coughed and spluttered in the smoke I found this funny so I giggled a bit, Rouge and the others giggled too. "I don't have time for sluts with no brains, come on guys lets go" said El Drago in a surprisingly 'sassy and feminine' voice. She walked with confidence and her hips swaying around them, the rest of us followed sheepishly. When we were away from them the girls looked as El Drago with surprised faces even Blaze all except El Drago's friends, "Hun who knew you could talk like that I didn't think you had it in you!" said Rouge "yeah, you hardly seemed like yourself" joked Blaze "I'm still a girl you know" replied El Drago returning to her usual dull and kinda wise self. Now that I think I never really thought of El Drago as a girl "see ya I've got history class" said El Drago and walked off.

_**El Drago's POV**_

I was sitting in my seat when Scourge walked in, he looked at me straight away and smirked he walked up to the seat next to me that was occupied by a male blue jay named Jack "hey move it I got some.. unfinished business here" he said to Jack "uh sure thing Scourge" he moved without another word. I frowned and his smirk got wider turning into a cheeky smile "sooo have you considered my offer?" he said and stroked his fingers up my jawline which made me shiver "I haven't thought of it since you asked hedgehog" I replied as I removed his hand "so is that a yes or a no?" he asked and went to stroke me again I quickly hit his hand back "you know this is history class, we could make a little history if you want". "I think I'll pass now piss off" I said angrily "That's not how I work beautiful, now come on it couldn't hurt to have some fun with me" he said and brought his face close to mine "come onn" he said and cupped my cheek I felt anger and deep rage "I SAID NO!" 'I shouted and kicked him off his chair and away from me, he fell off with a smash other kids from other classes as well as our own stared, amongst the people I saw from our class I saw Shadow looking at me with worried eyes, the rage drained from me as I looked into his eyes he mouthed 'are you ok?' I nodded back. He walked up to see Scourge on the ground he got up "heh strong kick, I like that in my girl" he sneered he didn't realise Shadow standing behind him "she's not your girl now piss off before I do more than kick you" Scourge turned around with a start "this is none of your business Emo Kid" he snarled and walked off. He sat next to me "seriously are you okay?" he asked again "yess thank you Shadow" I said with all the power removed from my voice and my hands shaking, he looked at me with concern. Now I knew what I felt not guilt or relief, I felt fear cold hard fear...

**Thanks all the wonderful readers who ever read this story.**

**What's going to happen next will there be a relationship or will Scourge get the better of El Drago? keep reading to find out! (I sound retarded don't I? LOL) thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Party time (part 1)

**I don't own any Sonic characters they're owned by SEGA**

**Story by El Drago**

**Please no abuse reviews**

**Cya the opossum is owned by Unknownlegacy **

Chapter 6: Party time (part 1)

**Normal POV**

After that Shadow kept a close eye on Scourge, and El Drago seemed to spend more time with Shadow. It was Friday and school had just ended, the gang was about to split up and leave for their home when a brown fox named Jacob ran up to them "Hey guys I'm having a party at my house this Sunday and you guys are invited!" said Jacob "sweet J my man I'll see ya there!" said Sonic and did some hand shake with Jacob "nice oh yeah my sis asked I do something different so I'm kinda having a costume party" said Jacob as he ran off "Oh and bring masks!" he shouted. "You know what this means?" said Rouge "shopping!" shouted Amy and Cream "this is gunna be fun!" said Lumina, the girls started discussing all except El Drago, Cya and Blaze, Amy noticed "hey are you gunna come?" asked Amy as the girls looked at them with pleading eyes "fine I'll come but you can't make me try on any costumes I already have something to wear" said El Drago. Rouge smiled "well Cya and Blaze still need costumes" said Rouge "hey I got an idea what when we are at the party why don't the guys guess who the girls are and the girls guess who the guys are!?" said Lumina "I think thats an awesome idea" said Cya "We'll meet near the pool alright?" said Rouge "Deal" everyone said together.

The girls were walking though the mall "okay lets go in here" said Rouge. They walked into a costume shop "alight ladies lets find us some clothes for this party!" said Rouge. Amy went to where the fantasy costumes where she found a goddess outfit, she went to the dressing rooms where El Drago, Cream, Lumina Rouge and Cya where waiting. "Hey what did you find me and Lumina are trying on these cowgirl costumes" said Cream "I found this goddess costume I wanna try" replied Amy "well I got a devil costume" said Rouge "I found this rock girl costume I'm gunna try, I kinda like this type of stuff" said Cya. Blaze walked up with a genie costume "hey nice choice, I think the genie will suit you" said Rouge "err thanks" Blaze replied. Shady walked up with a sexy vampire costume and Clarity came just behind her with a Angel costume. "Okay now lets try them on!" said Rouge, Rouge, Amy and Cya went first and came out a minute later "Gosh you guys look great!" said Lumina "lookin good" said Shady "thanks" replied Cya. Shady, Clarity and Cream went in next, Shady and Cream came out but Clarity took a little longer, "You guys look great too!" said Lumina "gee thanks" said Cream in a American cowgirl accent, everybody giggled (except El Drago cause she doesn't laugh at anything or smile for that matter, anyway). Last to go were Blaze and Lumina "wow!" everyone gasped as Blaze came out of the dressing room "wow Blaze you look awesome!" exclaimed Amy "definitely!" agreed Rouge, Blaze smiled and blushed, when Lumina came out in her cowgirl outfit everyone looked at her and smiled (except you know who) "nice choice" said El Drago "thanks" replied Lumina happily, something came to Lumina's mind, I wonder if Tails will like my outfit? Thought Lumina "I know that look" said Rouge everyone looked at her "what look?" said Lumina "heh that your wondering what a boy will think about your costume look" said Rouge Lumina blushed "come on who's the lucky guy your thinkin about?" asked Rouge slyly "spill spill!" said Cream "we won't tell anyone" said Blaze "um okay... it's Tails" said Lumina blushing madly. The girls cheered "hehe lucky" teased Rouge everyone laughed and cheered "see you girls at the party" said Rouge " before we go in we'll meet at the milk bar so we can see El Drago's costume" said Amy "unless you want to tell us now?" said Rouge El Drago just shook her heard "milk bar" she said.

_**At El Drago's house**_

All the boys had left with their costumes for the party so El Drago, Lumina, Clarity, Shady and Savy were at home. "Hey Sav I you didn't come with us to look at costumes said Lumina in her cowgirl costume "Oh I was making my costume at home see" said Savy and showed a robot outfit it looked really realistic "wow I see that looks great!" said Lumina cheerfully. All the girls were ready except El Drago who was getting dressed in her room "come on El Drago!" shouted Shady from down stairs "ready!" she shouted back she walked down the stairs, all the girls smiled "I haven't seen you like that in a while" said Shady in awe. El Drago was in a beautiful kimono it was gold at the top and slowly turned a orange colour at the bottom, it had what looked like cherry blossom tree pattens in orange and had gold stitching. Her hair was now long and all the way down to where her tail started some of her hair was in front of her ears (that actually were long and on the sides of her head) and they were tied with gold bands around the ends, around her neck was some sort of yin yang symbol but in stead it was two dragons on black one with white eyes and one white one with black eyes. Her fur was neater and some how her bust had gotten bigger (A) the kimono wasn't doing anything. She also had a beautiful golden crown that looked like it was made by gods (literally) it was a crown of leaves with sapphire, ruby and emerald gems (real OMG)."Taking a risk eh El Drago? You took your bandages off" said Shady "El Drago slightly blushed "I've got to take them off sometime, I can't always be flat as a tack" replied El Drago shyly. The girls giggled and put their masks on and headed for the milk bar.

_**At the milk bar**_

"Hey guys!" said Lumina Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Cream and Cya turned "Lumina is that you?" asked Cream who was in her costume "yep!" replied Lumina as the girls took of their masks "where's El Drago" asked Rouge the girls moved to the side to reveal a beautiful purple wolf, she removed her black and gold mask. The girls gasped "OMG you look beautiful El Drago!" exclaimed Amy and gave her a hug, she quickly let go " Hun, I agree with Amy, Oh my god!" said Rouge, El Drago covered a smile with her hand "Lets go it's party time!" cheered Rouge the girls put on their masks.

**On to Part 2!**


	7. Chapter 7: Party time (part 2)

**I don't own any Sonic characters they're owned by SEGA**

**Story by El Drago**

**Please no abuse reviews**

**Cya the opossum is owned by Unknownlegacy **

Chapter 7: Party time (part 2)

_**At Alex's house**_

The girls walked into Alex's house, people were dancing, drinking and some people were making out around corners and stuff. "Alright off to the pool ladies" said Rouge.

_**At the pool**_

The guys were waiting, Sonic was dressed up as an Olympic medallist he wore a running outfit and had fake gold medals around his neck, Shadow was a secret agent (original much?) he wore something that looked like a tux and black sunglasses, Tails was a mad scientist he had a pair of googles on his head and his fur was all messy, Knuckles was a knight in shining (plastic) armour but he could barely see with his helmet on, Silver was a wizard but everyone kept calling him dumbledoor (I don't know If I spelt it right), Eric was a pilot he also had goggles on his head and dressed like the first ever pilots, Tadaaki and Takayoshi were both dressed as the cat from Alice in wonderland Tadaaki gray and Takayoshi blue, Zap had dressed up as a ninja and Static as an alien.

The girls walked up "guys is that you?" asked Rouge "yeah" replied Knuckles "okay guessing time!" said Lumina "we guess first" said Shadow "okay who am I?" said Rouge "uh is that you Rouge?" asked Knuckles Rouge giggled and took of her mask "you must be Knuckles" she said and gently took of his helmet "aww how'd you know it was me?" said Knuckles "just a hunch" replied Rouge "okay who's next?" said Amy "my turn!" replied Sonic "who am I?" all the girls didn't take long to figure it out "Sonic" they all said like a bunch of robots "ok ok you don't have to be like that" said Sonic and took his mask off, the girls giggled "alright me!" said Amy, I could tell that giggle anywhere thought Sonic "would this lovely goddess's name would be Amy by any chance" he said charmingly, Amy giggled and took off her mask "what gave me away?" said Amy "well it's this lovely noise that comes out of your mouth simply" replied Sonic still charming as ever. "My turn who am I?" said Blaze "why you must be Blaze" said Silver "h-h-how?" said Blaze stunned "I've known you all my life you could never hide" said Silver "hehe Silver" replied Blaze "no I'm dumbledoor see, expeliarmus!" said Silver and his palm glowed "hey! Silver put me down that's cheating!" shouted Blaze everyone laughed, Silver put her down "alright us next!" said Lumina and Cream together "Lumina, Cream is that you?" asked Tails "hehe it's us alright Tails" they both said "damn it" replied Tails and took off his mask. "My turn" said Cya no one answered "seriously? Can't you tell?" "stupid Opossum, it's you Cya" said Eric "you kinda gave yourself away pink eyes" replied Cya "whatever" said Eric. "And what about us?" said Shady and Clarity "Nice try hiding Shady and Clarity" said the hedgehog twins "you guys aren't good at it either Tadaaki and Takayoshi" they replied "Since this is a ninja I'll do the talking" said Static "who are we?" "Zap and Static" everyone said "that is entirely correct!" said Static "gay" mumbled Zap. El Drago and Shadow were the only ones left but Shadow still had trouble guessing so he didn't say anything, this beautiful girl dressed as a princess must be... El Drago! thought Shadow "E-E-E-El Drago is that you?" said Shadow nervously, the princess smiled (OMG! El Drago finally!) "you are Shadow... and you're correct!" said El Drago with a smile and removed her mask, her red eyes were no longer dull but bright and beautiful as they should be. The boys all looked wide eyed especially Shadow who was also blushing "whoa..." the boys said, El Drago covered a shy smile with her hand. "Come on guys we were here to party so lets dance!" cheered Rouge, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, Sonic, Amy, Tadaaki, Clarity, Takayoshi, Shady, Eric, Lumina, Tails, Blaze and Silver went off dancing leaving Shadow, El Drago and Cya alone.

Shadow and El Drago sat at opposite sides of a bench looking the other way, Cya smirked and walked off leaving the two alone. Shadow looked at El Drago who was tapping her tail to the beat of the music and looking at the stars, for the first time looking happy, "soo err um" Shadow stuttered El Drago looked at him with innocent eyes, Shadow felt his cheeks warm and he looked away, El Drago smiled and looked at him, Shadow felt her eyes upon him and he knew there was no point in looking away not when she could see right though him, she got up and motioned for him to come with her...

Lumina and Tails were dancing together they laughed and smiled, soon they left and walked together in the backyard. "Hehe I'm having so much fun!" giggled Lumina as they walked "me too" replied Tails, soon they were by themselves and Tails noticed this and started blushing. Lumina looked at him and he looked at her "why are you blushing?" said Lumina and started blushing "it's ah cause we're alone" said Tails slowly. Lumina smiled (still blushing) as Tails got closer he stroked Lumina's face which made her shiver with delight, their noses touched and they grew into a passionate kiss for a few seconds, when their mouths parted they smiled at each other "does that mean your going out with me?" asked Tails Lumina giggled, "sure" she replied...

**I hope you liked that cute chapter (in my opinion anyway)**

**On to part 3!**


	8. Chapter 8: Party time (part 3)

**I don't own any Sonic characters they're owned by SEGA**

**Story by El Drago**

**Please no abuse reviews**

**Cya the opossum is owned by Unknownlegacy **

Chapter 8: Party time (part 3)

Shadow punched a green fox in the mouth and El Drago kicked him in the stomach "hands off!" snarled El Drago Zap ran up "hey what's goin on here?!" he said "we were dancing and El Drago had just gone to get a drink when he grabbed her and said 'hey wanna come home with me tonight'!" said Shadow. The green fox got up "you're only jealous cause she would of said yeah!" he replied "excuse me I'm right here!" said El Drago and kicked him in the face knocking him out cold. "I have no respect for men who think women are sex objects" said Zap "what should we do with him?" said Shadow "I've got an idea" replied El Drago she picked up the green fox and slung him over her shoulder like it was nothing and motioned for Shadow and Zap to follow. They walked out and stood before a garbage can "this is where this belongs" said El Drago slyly, Shadow and Zap grinned, El Drago opened the bin and dumped him inside.

"I think I'll go home now, I am sick of guys hitting on me and trying to rape me" said El Drago "ok see ya at home" said Zap and walked back to Alex's house. "Um you want me to uh walk you home?" asked Shadow "what for?" replied El Drago "it's dangerous at night walking alone" said Shadow, El Drago smiled "hmm you Mobian are all the same, if you care about me that much you may" said El Drago "what you me by Mobian?" asked Shadow "you're a Mobian" replied El Drago "yea and you are?" asked Shadow "I'm a Shagra, an ancient race" said El Drago and started walking with Shadow straight behind her. "Shagra?" said Shadow "yes, we used to be more of us but most left after our planet was created, Mobian scientists think most of us just died out, Mobian and Shagra have several differences, Shagra look more like the animal we were born as than Mobians, next is that Male and Female both can be strong and flexible not just one or the other, there are other differences but explaining them all will take until we're fifty" said El Drago "ok" Shadow said sheepishly I wonder if she was born on her planet thought Shadow. "Maybe I'll take you guys there some day" she mumbled.

The rest of the way they didn't talk until they walked past a bar (alcohol) when a drunk red hedgehog came bumbling over " hey sexy you wanna come in the bar with me I'll show you a good time?" he said drunkly Shadow stood by protectively "no you're drunk" El Drago replied "well that's too bad, you don't have a choice" he said darkly and grabbed her by the wrist and tried to yank her close "don't touch her!" Shadow shouted and punched the lout in the face and kicked him in the gut "get lost kid!" he said to Shadow and smashed his drinking bottle over Shadow's head, he started wobbling and fell over No! He thought as his mind faded to darkness, but just before he passed out he saw fire, bright angry fire

Shadow awoke on a bed 'ow my head' was his first thought, 'wait a second El Drago is she alright?' He thought and sat up alarmed in a bed he looked around franticly 'hey this isn't a hospital' he thought he looked on the bed to see El Drago curled up at the end holding a bandage that was partly attached to his foot 'this must be her room' he thought and blushed 'wonder how she got me here while I was out', El Drago nuzzled his foot in her sleep and burgled softly which made him smile. He lay back down and stared at the ceiling "mmm" El Drago murmured "huh?" she sat up suddenly "oh your awake" she said and wiped her eye. "Yeah, is this your room?" asked Shadow "mrr?" she purred "I said, is this your room?" Shadow repeated, she blushed "yeah it's nothing special" she replied "what time is it?" he asked "6:00 am" she replied "don't we have school?" "No" "why?" people free day today." Just then a phone rang Shadow's head rang like a bell until he remembered it was his, he picked it up from beside the bed it was Knuckles, he answered "hello?" he answered "dude where the hell are you?" Knuckles asked "I'm at El Drago's" "why?" he sniggered on the other end of the line"it's not what you think idiot, I was walking her home when this guy tried to grab her, I tried to stop him but I got hit over the head with a fucking beer bottle," Shadow concluded and ended the call. "Hey El Drago" "nya?" she replied like a little cat "before I passed out I saw fire, or was that cause I got hit over the head?" he asked, El Drago blushed (why?) "it was no illusion" she said and breathed out deeply, smoke coming out of her mouth. "I think I get it now, I know why you breathe out smoke, you don't smoke cigarettes you breathe fire" said Shadow El Drago smiled "yes I do" she said quietly and opened her mouth and released a small jet of flame. "cool" said Shadow in awe "guess what" said El Drago "what?" Shadow replied "Tails asked Lumina out yesterday" said El Drago "really what she say heh?" "yes... hehe"

Shadow left later that day...

**Hope this chapter was good, it was kinda short but no matter**

**On to the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9: New kid unknown talent

**I don't own any Sonic characters they're owned by SEGA**

**Story by El Drago**

**Please no abuse reviews**

**Cya the opossum is owned by Unknownlegacy **

Chapter 9: The new kid/unknown talent

Since the party things have been going quite smoothly at Mobius High.

4 weeks later

Season: End of Summer February 28th (Southern Hemisphere Australian weather)

_**At School**_

Tails was sitting in history class with Lumina right beside him, El Drago, Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles were in this class as well, he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. "Tails?" said Lumina and clicked her fingers in front of his face, he snapped awake "yea" he replied "you look like you're about to drop dead" Lumina giggled "Yeah I am I'm so tired" said Tails with a yawn and leaned over on Lumina "I think I might just sleep here" Tails teased "heeyy" replied Lumina and pushed him off. "Excuse me class!" someone shouted everyone stopped what they were doing and looked, it was Mr Clack their Chemistry teacher, he was a dark blue owl wearing little glasses on his yellow beak. "Thank you" he continued "we have a new student today, meet Keith" he showed a skinny black wolf beside him, he looked a bit like El Drago for some reason, he was way taller (1m 90cm), he had a proper soft wolf tail that was long, his hair was tied in a tiny plat at the back of his head and most of his fringe went all in different directions over his forehead, he had crystal blue eyes that looked like El Drago's (even though hers are red), he wore black leather fingerless gloves over his hands with what looked like metal covering his knuckles and a necklace with several teeth hanging from it. He surveyed the class his eyes lit up as he spotted El Drago, he walked over to the empty seat next to her and sat with Shadow eyeing him. El Drago looked happy to see him.

Then their class teacher walked in Ms Plosion, a white swan, her long orange beak looked like it was put though a sharpener, her eyes were blue and so was her long sleeved shirt, she wore a short black tight skirt and black heels.

"Good morning class, first today I'll ask some simple questions to get us all started, first question what year did Neal Armstrong land on the moon?" No one answered "well if you're going to be that way I'll pick someone at random um how about you new kid?" she pointed at Keith, he just gave her an odd look until El Drago whispered something in his ear "no El Drago don't help him" the teacher scolded, "I wasn't, unfortunately Keith doesn't speak English and I'm the only one as far as I'm concerned who knows what he's saying" replied El Drago "really? He doesn't speak English? Fine you may be his translator" said Ms Plosion. El Drago kept talking to him for a minute. Then he looked like he was ready to answer the said something no one understood "nineteen sixty-nine" El Drago said after him "correct" said the teacher.

The bell rang and everyone exited class (short class huh?) Keith followed El Drago to the cafeteria they sat alone "Why are you here Keith?" asked El Drago impatiently, Keith just looked at her with a puzzled look, El Drago repeated herself in another language "Oh" he replied Keith explaned that he was sent here to observe the Mobian world and to make sure El Drago was happy and well, "* Hmph I don't need help I bet Vervarda sent you, anyway it's about time I teach you some of the English language mostly everyone speaks it around here" said El Drago. Keith nodded his head in agreement, just then Shadow, Sonic, Tails, Lumina and Knuckles walked up and sat, Keith became nervous (ok from now on I'll translate most of what Keith's saying with this symbol *) "* Are these your friends?" asked Keith "*yes" replied El Drago. "Hey isn't that the new kid?" asked Knuckles "Yeah... so what?" replied El Drago "You know him?" asked Sonic "yeah..." said El Drago "Hi Keith!" said Lumina and gave him a hug "long time no see!" she said as she let go laving Keith a bit startled "you know him" said Tails a little bit worried "yeah he comes from our wor um I mean Homeland, besides are you jealous!" she said with a smile and kissed Tails on the cheek "Ok then. Hi I'm Tails nice to meet you" said Tails and stuck out his hand, Keith just gave another puzzled look "Sigh... " said El Drago and whispered something in his ear "oh" said Keith and shook Tails' hanging hand. "I... Keith..." Keith managed to say to everyone "Names Knuckles" said Knuckles "I'm Sonic the hedgehog" said Sonic and gave Keith a thumbs up (lame), Shadow didn't bother to be nice "Hmph, I'm Shadow" said Shadow quietly and uninterestedly which made El Drago frown. The rest of the gang showed up and looked at Keith "who's this guy?" asked Rouge "I...Keith..." repeated Keith shyly "*has anyone else come with you to 'observe'?" interrupted El Drago "*I don't know" replied Keith. "Hey mind speaking English please?" said Rouge rudely and tapped her foot "Keith doesn't speak English" replied El Drago calmly "so you're kinda his translator? Cool!" said Cream. Just then the bell rang again (over so soon?) "aww damn it, **Sigh...** back to class..." said Rouge.

**El Drago's POV**

I was walking to music room 3#, 'I wonder what we're doing and how Keith will cope not being able to speak English properly, hopefully my short lesson will help' I thought. I opened a door and saw people just sitting around talking and a stalk with a baton standing in front of everyone, I also saw Sally, Fiona and Mina and they saw me, they sniggered at me for whatever reason, I don't give a shit right now, "Alright class your attention please!" said the stalk and tapped her baton on a music stand, everyone went quiet "good afternoon class I'm miss Viola and welcome to choir try outs!" (WTF?) I want everyone in a line please, because I want to test your voices" she said cheerfully, everyone groaned "and no groaning please!" she snapped. Everyone was in a short line "good now I will give you a song and you will sing a couple lines" she started with a white peacock he blushed "okay sing Grenade by Bruno Mars"the teacher said he puffed himself up and got ready to sing, (*censored*) his first note sounded like a dyeing goose, everyone burst out laughing except myself and a few others who just covered their ears, "um are you sure you're suppose to be in this class?" asked Miss Viola the peacock took his que and left the room (so sad...) she moved on to a chipmunk who happened to be Sally (BITCH!) "ok dear, you can sing grenade as well" Sally started singing, she sounded decent she kept going until Miss Viola stopped her "wonderful dear you've improved" Miss Viola said cheerfully "ok so I don't have to keep saying it everyone will sing grenade for their voice test." she kept moving up the line until it was my turn "ok dear your turn" said my teacher I heard many people sniggering, I still don't why, I took a breath closed my eyes and started to sing

_Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?_

[Pre-Chorus:]  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love  
Is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand  
Is

[Chorus:]  
I'd catch a grenade for you  
Throw my hand on a blade for you  
I'd jump in front of a train for you  
You know I'd do anything for you  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

I was about to continue when she put a finger to my lips I whipped my head away and opened my eyes, have I done something wrong? "you're the most beautiful singer I've ever heard" she said I looked around, everyone was staring in awe even those bitches Sally, Fiona and Mina. "Looks like we found our top singer!" said Miss Viola and started clapping, everyone else started clapping too "what you mean top singer?" I asked "with a voice like that you have to join the choir!" the teacher exclaimed "I would love to I really would but no thanks, I have other things to attend to..." I replied gently "what!" she squawked she seemed to panic for a moment "I said no thanks" I replied she sighed, "thats too bad what a waste..." she said disappointedly...

That was my longest chapter yet and I personally think it sucks, but I hope it wasn't boring.

Next chapter.


	10. Character Update

**Hey people! This is a Character update to tell you all about the characters in the story Enjoy!**

**I don't own any Sonic characters they're owned by SEGA**

**Story by El Drago**

**Please no abuse reviews**

**Cya the opossum is owned by Unknownlegacy **

Character Update 1

**Good Guy OC's**

**Name: El Drago**

**Species: Wolf/Dragon?**

**Species 2: Shagra**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: September (spring) 10th**

**Year level: Yr 10**

**Eye colour: Red, glows brighter red when extremely angry**

**Owned by: Me, El Drago**

**Main Colour: purple, white in winter**

**Wears: nothing but a black leather vest and a black spiked collar. Secretly wears bandages around her chest area.**

**Height: 1m 60cm**

**Weight: 8kg normal and 10kg in winter (very light!)**

**Appearance: Normal: Hedgehog like with quill like hair with black streaks and two soft spikes on her back, her body is curvy and slim her long soft fur gives her a obscured shape to what she really looks like. Her tail is very long it goes all the way to the ground and on the end is a thin black spike (diamondish shape). Her chest is flat (almost boy style) and white with a white tuft of fur, her white patch starts around chest hight and ends a little below the waist and above between the legs. Her muzzle is a little longer and more defined than most, her teeth are all sharp and pointy but she doesn't look creepy like shark.**

**Her feet are paws (examples are anthro wolves and Renamon from digimon { Renamon for stance not feet}) Has black retractable claws on feet and hands. Has a layer of almost indestructible and rough dragon scales. **

**Winter: same except all fur has now turned pure white (including hair streaks) and also now from a little behind her shoulders to belly (ending in a point) is a soft mane (not lion style Renamon style but softer and not spiky) of fur. Tail has no longer got spike on end and it has grown a massive amount of fur, it now looks like a normal wolf tail only longer**

**Natural abilities: **

**Easily stands the cold**

**Sharp claws and fast and strong muscles and reflexes allow to climb trees at rapid speed,**

**can run on four legs,**

**can jump from high places and not break her legs, **

**incredibly fast**

**Super sense of smell and hearing**

**can see in the dark**

**breathe fire (may think thats a power but she's half dragon remember)**

**Can turn invisible (it's not a power)**

**Strong jaw**

**Extremely agile and flexible**

**Understands many languages**

**Powers: Secret, must find out in story**

**Relations: Secret **

**Name: Lumina**

**Species: Wolf**

**Species 2: Shagra**

**Age: 14**

**Year level: Yr 9**

**Eye colour: stunning light violet**

**Owned by: Me El Drago**

**Main colour: pure white**

**Wears: nothing**

**Height: 1m 45cm**

**Weight: 20kg (weights more than El Drago OMG)**

**Appearance: wears no clothing, has a stance like El Drago, short hair one large bang covers one eye**

**Natural abilities: **

**Can run on four legs**

**Good sense of smell**

**Good hearing**

**Very agile and flexible**

**Can see in the dark**

**Has sharp claws**

**Easily stands most cold places, few exceptions**

**Powers: Has many but here are some, Can sprout angel wings, can turn into creatures but they're usually small, power of light, can control and produce holy fire, can use magic.**

**Relations: Secret **

**Name: Zap**

**Species: Hedgehog**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: April (Autumn) 17th**

**Year level: Yr 9**

**Eye colour: Dark purple**

**Owned by: Me El Drago**

**Main colour: Yellow**

**Wears: Usually: Black jumper, Short ripped jeans (three quarter), on feet are black boots with 2 light gray spikes on the back. **

**Height: 1m 68cm**

**Weight: 35kg**

**Appearance: Long yellow quills with light blue (aqua) streaks (shadow style but longer), yellow body.**

**Natural abilities: curl up into ball (spin dash)**

**Powers: Moderate Electric powers**

**Relations: Static**

**Name Static**

**Species: Hedgehog**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: August (winter) 21st**

**Year level: Yr 10**

**Eye colour: brown almondy colour**

**Owned by: Me El Drago**

**Main colour: light blue (aqua)**

**Wears: Royal blue shirt, long black pants with white stitching, on his feet royal blue shoes with a white stripe across it (Sonic style)**

**Height: 1m 75cm**

**Weight: 42kg**

**Appearance: Opposite of Zap (for you simple people he is an aqua hedgehog) quills have yellow streaks in them and they are tied up in a ponytail**

**Natural abilities: curl up into ball (spin dash)**

**Powers: Powerful Electric powers**

**Relations: Zap**

**Name: Savannah (Savy or Sav)**

**Species: Fox**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: December (Summer) 11th**

**Year level: Yr 9**

**Eye colour: Right eye is silver and her left eye is dark pink ( I made a mistake in chapter 1)**

**Owned by: Me El Drago**

**Main colour: light gray**

**Wears: Nothing but pink and dark green shoes and white gloves**

**Height: 1m 48cm**

**Weight: 30kg**

**Appearance: Looks exactly like tails except her bangs are larger**

**Natural abilities: flies with her two tails**

**Powers: super genius and understands almost any language**

**Relations: unknown**

**Name: Shady**

**Species: Cat**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: June (winter) 18th**

**Year level: Yr 10**

**Eye colour: Red**

**Owned by: Me El Drago**

**Main colour: Black**

**Wears: Blue crop top, long blue pants with green studs emboldened in the waist on feet are red heels (Blaze style)**

**Height: 1m 70cm**

**Weight: 30kg**

**Appearance: slim body and limbs, long tail, white muzzle, another white patch starts at chest ends between legs, normal breast size (B),**

**short hair, three bangs over forehead nose bridge level**

**Natural abilities: Sharp white retractable claws**

**Powers: weak dark powers, can turn into a umbreon (pokemon), and a umbreon hybrid**

**Relations: Clarity, others unknown**

**Name: Clarity**

**Species: Cat**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: March (Autumn) 19th**

**Year level: Yr 9**

**Eye colour: light brown**

**Owned by: Me El Drago**

**Main colour: light blue (not aqua)**

**Wears: royal blue jumper and long black pants, on feet brown sandles**

**Height: 1m 60cm**

**Weight: 27kg**

**Appearance: same as Shady except she had long blue hair tied up in a ponytail**

**Natural abilities: Sharp white retractable claws**

**Powers: Moderate water powers, can turn into a vaporeon and vaporeon hybrid**

**Relations: Shady, others unknown**

**Name: Tadaaki**

**Species: Hedgehog**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: May (Autumn) 12th**

**Year level: Yr 10**

**Eye colour: light blue (not aqua)**

**Owned by: Me El Drago**

**Main colour: Orange**

**Wears: long black pants, white shoes**

**Height: 1m 65cm**

**Weight: 35kg**

**Appearance: same as Sonic except orange**

**Natural abilities: curl up into ball (spin dash)**

**Powers: Secret**

**Relations: Takayoshi**

**Name: Tadaaki**

**Species: Hedgehog**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: May (Autumn) 12th**

**Year level: Yr 10**

**Eye colour: Dark green**

**Owned by: Me El Drago**

**Main colour: Orange**

**Wears: long white pants, black shoes ( I made another mistake in chapter 1)**

**Height: 1m 65cm**

**Weight: 35kg**

**Appearance: same as Sonic except orange**

**Natural abilities: curl up into ball (spin dash)**

**Powers: Moderate fire powers**

**Relations: Tadaaki**

**Name: Eric**

**Species: Ring tail sugar glider**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: November (spring) 11th**

**Year level: Yr 10**

**Eye colour: Pink**

**Owned by: Me El Drago**

**Main colour: Light gray**

**Wears: Wore no shirt exposing white belly, short black pants and royal blue hiker boots.**

**Height: 1m 59cm**

**Weight: 28kg**

**Appearance: Short black hair that went down neck, white belly (Sonic style) ringed tail**

**Natural abilities: curl up into ball (spin dash), fly**

**Powers: Unknown**

**Relations: Unknown**

**Name: Cyanide "Cya"**

Age: 17

Species: Opossum

Gender: Female

Appearance: she is a light blue opossum with light blue hair stretching to her upper back with purple highlights, and bangs with purple tips brushed to the side to cover one eye. She has peach arms maw and stomach and prehensile tail..She has gold eyes with flecks of emerald.

Attire: she wears a white tight long sleeved shirt with a deep v-neck with a black toxic symbol on it. She wears Purple tight short shorts. She wears a black headband on her hair. She wears White gloves, and Black knee length boots. She wears purple eye shadow.

Personality: she isn't that trusting or friendly except to her close friends. she hates being treated like she's useless fighting because she is a girl. She likes violence and sparing, she is somewhat tomboyish in attitude. She dislikes evil.

Natural abilities:She can grip things with her tail and she can slow down her heart beat enough to imitate death for a while.

Powers:She has the power to be able to knock people out by releasing a fume in get breath.

Extra info: She likes Rock, she prefers being called Cya.

**Year level: Yr 10**

**This is mostly unknownlegacy's description**

**Name: Keith**

**Species: Wolf**

**Species 2: Shagra**

**Age: Unknown**

**Birthday: Unknown**

**Year level: Yr 10**

**Eye colour: Light blue (not aqua)**

**Owned by: Me El Drago**

**Main colour: Black**

**Wears: black fingerless gloves and necklace with about six sharp teeth attached to it**

**Height: 1m 90cm (tall!)**

**Weight: 28kg**

**Appearance: same as Sonic except orange**

**Natural abilities: **

**Easily stands the cold**

**Sharp claws and fast and strong muscles and reflexes allow to climb trees at rapid speed,**

**can run on four legs,**

**can jump from high places and not break legs, **

**incredibly fast**

**Super sense of smell and hearing**

**can see in the dark**

**Extremely agile and flexible**

**Powers: Magic the rest is a secret**

**Relations: Unknown**

**Bad Guy OC's**

**Name: Karen**

**Species: Mongoose**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Year level: Yr 10**

**Owned by: Me El Drago**

**Main colour: Pink**

**Wears: wore white shirt tied in a knot and an open long blue jacket, also wore long tight jeans and on feet were white boots.**

**Powers: Unknown**

**Original good Sonic Characters**

**Name: Sonic**

**Species: Hedgehog**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Age: 16**

**Year level: Yr 10**

**Height: 1m 65cm**

**Weight: 35kg**

**Powers: Super speed**

**Name: Shadow**

**Species: Hedgehog**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Age: 16**

**Year level: Yr 10**

**Height: 1m 70cm**

**Weight: 38kg**

**Powers: Super speed, chaos powers**

**Name: Tails**

**Species: Fox**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Age: 15**

**Year level: Yr 9**

**Height: 1m 50cm**

**Weight: 40kg**

**Powers: Flies with two tails, super genius **

**Name: Silver**

**Species: Hedgehog**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Age: 16**

**Year level: Yr 10**

**Height: 1m 50cm**

**Weight: 44kg**

**Powers: Telekinesis**

**Name: Knuckles**

**Species: Echidna**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Age: 16**

**Year level: Yr 10**

**Height: 1m 75cm**

**Weight: 50kg**

**Powers: Super strength**

**Name: Amy **

**Species: Hedgehog**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Age: 16**

**Year level: Yr 10**

**Height: 1m 65cm**

**Weight: 25kg**

**Powers: Piko Piko hammer?**

**Name: Rouge**

**Species: Bat**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Age: 17**

**Year level: Yr 10**

**Height: 1m 65cm**

**Weight: 30kg**

**Powers: Flies, supersonic hearing**

**Name: Cream**

**Species: Rabbit**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Age: 14**

**Year level: Yr 9**

**Height: 1m 40cm**

**Weight: 20kg**

**Powers: Flies with ears, weak electric powers**

**Name: Blaze**

**Species: Cat**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Age: 16**

**Year level: Yr 10**

**Height: 1m 60cm**

**Weight: 35kg**

**Powers: Strong fire powers**

**Original bad Sonic Characters**

**Name: Scourge**

**Species: Hedgehog**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Age: 16**

**Year level: Yr 10**

**Height: 1m 75cm**

**Weight: 35kg**

**Powers: Super fast, unresistible to most girls**

**Name: Fiona**

**Species: Fox**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Age: 16**

**Year level: Yr 10**

**Height: 1m 70cm**

**Weight: 35kg**

**Powers: unresistible to most boys, can freeze most people with fear **

**Name: Sally**

**Species: Chipmunk**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Age: 16**

**Year level: Yr 10**

**Height: 1m 75cm **

**Weight: 35kg**

**Powers: Weak water powers**

**Name: Mina**

**Species: Mongoose**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Age: 15**

**Year level: Yr 9**

**Height: 1m 62cm**

**Weight: 40kg**

**Powers: Very strong, may even rival Knuckles**

**Name: Hannah (real character only her name is changed from Tiara something cuz I forgot her last name)**

**Species: Hedgehog**

**Species 2: Mobian**

**Age: 16**

**Year level: Yr 10**

**Height: 1m 66cm**

**Weight: 25kg**

**Powers: Super fast**


End file.
